A walk in the park
by P-chan-TheLostGirl
Summary: KAgome and Inuyasha get into a fightWow new plot line there Kagome runs off and meets a Tree spirit who tells her some things that she's been trying to avoid. NOw what will Kagome do with this new truth in her hands? bad Summery I know


Any Japanese words you don't know (shame) are at the bottom of the page. That's it for now enjoy!

…

…

…

…

…

A lone figure sat under the branches of a tree, her bangs covering up her eyes. Twin tracks could be seen down her cheeks indicating that she had been crying. She and Inuyasha had started fighting again. Kagome had wanted to go home for a week because it was her little brother's birthday. She had found him the perfect gift here in feudal Japan and she couldn't wait to give it to him. But that baka Inuyasha had put his foot down saying that three days was all she needed. So they had started to argue, both saying some things they probably wished they could take back, but it was to late now. The fight had ended when Inuyasha said that he wished she was more like Kikyo 'cause then the search would be going so much faster'. That was what had pushed Kagome over the edge. She had told him to sit at least Twenty times, tears streaming down her face. He had tried saying something; maybe he was trying to apologize. But she would never know. In her anger, all of Kagome's barriers had broken down. She yelled at him, screaming that 'if he love's Kikyo so much he should go find her half body and marry her. But as far as I'm concerned I never what to see a stupid MUTT like you again.'

She sighed and looked at her hands. She hadn't really meant that stuff. He had just made her so furious. Always implying that Kikyo was so much better than her, which she was sure she was, and saying that all that she, Kagome, was good for was watching stuff happen. And that was partly true; she was a very good observer, noticing weak spots in opponent's defenses and announcing them to the world. So with that in her mind she decided to do what she was best at, and watched. She watched as birds played in the air singing sweat melodies. She watched as frogs hopped from lily to lily on the pond. A butterfly lightly floated above Kagome's head causing her to look up. It was then that Kagome realized that she was sitting under a weeping willow. What a perfect place to cry.

Kagome looked up at the weeping willows great branches. She followed the trunk up until the branches split off from it. She watched how the branches came up and out a little providing shelter for her, and then how they sloped downward toward the pound, creating a curtain for creatures to hide behind. She watched as a breeze blew making the branches look as if they were dancing with each other.  
They were such big beautiful trees that had such an air of peace it made one feel that as long as they were under its branches you would be safe and no harm would come to you. Yet despite the beauty of the trees they always looked so sad. The tree must have experienced such horrible tragedies to make it look so sad. At once she knew that this was silly and foolish, "A tree doesn't have feelings." She told herself. But despite her own insistence that the tree was just a plant and could feel nothing, she sent her deepest most heart felt sympathies toward the tree. And so, despite herself, she walked up and touched the trunk of the tree saying, "I know not what made you so sad. But I express my deepest sympathy and the hope that some day you will be able to forget." That being said she barked out a laugh. "This is so stupid." She told herself. "I'm just glad that Inuyasha didn't see me do that I'd never hear the end of it."

She was about to storm out from under the willow. But as soon as she turned around she came face to face with a very beautiful, VERY tall women. Kagome staggered back and gazed into the woman's deep sea green eyes. And Kagome couldn't help but notice how sad she looked. Her eyes held the sorrow of many generations, the bags under her eyes made her look tired, as if the weight of the world lay on her shoulders. The women looked into her Kagome's eyes and it felt as if they were piercing her soul revealing any secret she had ever hidden. The finely the women spoke in a rich voice that carried throughout the valley. "Do you really feel sorry for me child?"

That's when Kagome realized, 'She wasn't being stupid at ALL. This was the tree's spirit, and it was NOT stupid to feel sorry for a spirit.' With that understanding dawning on her Kagome managed to stammer a quick reply, "Ha...hai...I do feel sorry for you."  
A wistful smile crossed the woman's lips but it quickly turned back into a frown. "Oh child. It is nice to no that someone cares about me. But, it is you I am sad for."

Kagome was taken aback. Why would the tree spirit pity HER? "Na...nani?" She managed to stammer out, "Why do you feel sorry for ME! I have a very happy life."  
"Child you should not fool yourself. You are a bright young girl and you have a long and beautiful future waiting for you. But I fear that if you continue down your current path all you will face is suffering."

Kagome was, to say the least, shocked. Her life? Filled with sorrow? She could not even conceive the idea; much less imagine what it would be like. Kagome gazed at the woman; her mind was filled with questions. Yet all she managed to ask was, "Why?"  
The woman reached out her hand and placed it gently on Kagome cheek. "Child, you have put your complete trust in a murderer."

Kagome gasped in shock and took a couple steps back. "W-what do you mean? I would NEVER trust a murderer."

The woman just shook her and placed her hand on top of Kagome's head. "I see that unless you see for yourself you will never believe. Look."

Suddenly her head was filled with an image of Lady Kade's village. Yet it was not the town she knew. Everything looked newer. The people seemed more laid back, more at ease. Then in a flash of lightning the town was thrown into chaos. A flash of pink went by and the house next to her went up in smoke. She heard a cry of a woman and a desperate plea for her ... baby? No, it couldn't be Inuyasha. He wasn't that cruel. Then she heard and anguished cry from the same woman. Kagome could hear the cry's of, 'my baby. My baby. No not my baby.' even as the house burned to the ground. The woman never came out.

Kagome couldn't believe it. REFUSED to believe it. This could NOT be Inuyasha; he could never be that heartless. Yet she had to know. She jogged over to where she knew Kade's house was and was met by a terrible site. She saw Inuyasha, looking just as he did now, burning down houses and hacking his was through those who got in his way. Inuyasha was covered in blood. It was on his claws his Kimono his face, EVERYWHERE.  
Then it was all gone and she was back beneath the weeping willow. She sank to her knees and wept. She couldn't believe it didn't want to believe it, yet she knew it was the truth and that it had indeed happened. She had heard tales from Kade and the other villages about how Inuyasha had attacked the village. But she had never known it had been that gruesome. There had been so many innocent lives lost.

Kagome looked up at the tree spirit, her eye's still wet with tears, and asked. "Why have you shown this to me? What have I ever done?"

"You have done nothing child. I am simply trying to keep you from much hurt and sorrow. Do you still trust this boy after what you have seen?"

Kagome paused at thought about it. Did she still trust Inuyasha even after what she had seen? And then it hit her. She had never really trusted Inuyasha until very recently. He had, after all, tried to kill her when they first met.

Kagome looked up into the women's eyes but before she could say anything the woman said, "I thought so. You are a smart girl. Now go, abandon him and search for the Jewel yourself. You have gained other friends already and they will help you. But you do not need that mutt."

Kagome nodded knowing the woman was right. She would leave Inuyasha and search for the Jewels on her own. She didn't need anyone. Kagome quickly got up and started walking out from under the willow. But just as she reached the edge of the leafs she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop. She turned around and once more and looked at the spirit. "Yes?" Kagome asked.

The spirit placed her hand on Kagome's chin and said, "If you ever need help just call my name. Now go."

"But wait. What is your name?" asked Kagome. The spirit could be helpful in the future if she ever need her help.

"Ah yes," replied the spirit. "Please forgive my rudeness. I am called Aishuu.

…

…

…

Aishuu-Sorrow  
Nani-What  
Hai-yes

so…I LITTERALLY wrote this story OVER five years ago…I have no idea what plot I had in mind! lol So I decided to clean up this first chapter and ask…does anyone have any ideas? I'll gladly continue I just need SOMETHING to work with.

how do you like it so far? Please Review. Also anyone who is willing to pre-read E-mail me at   
Thanx Ja!


End file.
